dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Heals No Wounds (Heart of a Warrior Special)
Please Note: This story contains occasional swearing and graphically gruesome deaths. Time Heals No Wounds is the first TV Special of Dragon Ball Z: Heart of a Warrior. It tells the story of Christopher and Lucille Jenkins, the parents/creators of Nion. This story details their early lives in the Red Ribbon Army up until the beginning of Heart of a Warrior. __TOC__ Tagline Chapters ''Part I Man: Come on, hon! Push! Doctor: That’s right! We’re almost there, young lady! Doctor: A beautiful baby daughter, young man. Woman: Chris. Chris: Hm? Woman: Bring her here, please. Chris: She’s beautiful, Lucy. Lucy: Truly. Are you still going with it? Chris: Absolutely. Haven’t changed it yet. Lucy: So be it then. Chris: You’ll be brilliant. I promise, from the bottom of my heart, that I’ll protect you both with my life. Lucy: Chris… Chris: I mean that. You’ll be brilliant, Minette. I promise. Chris: ''It’s been over fifteen years since we’ve welcomed our perfect little ray of sunshine into the world. She’s growing up to be quite a magnificent young woman, thanks to me of course, though her mother would disagree. Though she suffers from the usual temper tantrums that are common at girls her age, it’s nothing I, a more than capable father, can’t handle. Chris: Bragging aside, it’s been peaceful, relatively speaking. Though, as everyday passes, I grow more and more fearful. In times of peace like this, there’s always the chance of conflict, ready to make an appearance at a moment’s notice. Within my current line of work, unfortunately, conflict is a promise, one to come whenever it wants. And any day now, it’ll stick its hand out to me, forcing me into the abyss of hell I call my job. Chris: I need to keep Minette out of this. There’s no telling what consequences would occur had she any knowledge of my true occupation. Lucille and I do our best, but I fear that it won’t be enough. Something’s going to happen. I just know it. And when it does, I need to be ready. Not for myself, but for them. Chris: I will protect my family. At all costs. Minette: See you guys later! Lucille: You’re leaving early. Chris: We’re leaving early. The good doctor needs us for something. Lucille: It’s always “something” isn’t it? Chris: This is a good something, I’m sure. Lucille: Here you go, hon. Chris: Thanks. Lucille: Whatcha workin on? Chris: Hm? Oh it’s nothing, just looking a bit more into the boss. Lucille: What about him? Chris: I’ve grown curious about him since our time here. Not once have I questioned the purpose of this organization but one day my curiosity piqued and I discovered the existence of these things, these… “Dragon Balls” that the commander’s so hell bent on getting. Lucille: Dragon Balls? What are those supposed to be? Chris: I’m not quite sure myself, but apparently, they have the power to grant the user wishes. Lucille: Like a genie!? Chris: I suppose so, but apparently they need to be gathered in sets of seven for them to work properly, otherwise they’re just dead weight. Lucille: Why would the commander want those things? Chris: It’s anyone’s guess. We’re kept in the dark on so much of this I’m surprised I managed to get this information. Lucille: How did you get it? Chris: I overheard Black and Red discussing them while I was delivering paperwork to the doctor last week. I didn’t know what they were talking about at the time, but now… now it’s a bit more clear. Lucille: Is that so? Say, do you think those Dragon Balls could give us a fresh start? Chris: Hm? How so? Lucille: Maybe we could wish for some money. Oh, or a new house! I know! Lucille: We could wish for SUPERPOWERS!!! We could be superheroes! Saving children from buses! Saving little kittens from trees! Chris: Saving money for our daughter? Lucille: Saving money for our daught-... Way to kill the mood. Chris: I’m just being realistic. If we did get a hold of these Dragon Balls, we’d need to make a wish that would benefit us all for the long term. I’m just trying to think big here, Lucille. Lucille: And superpowers isn’t thinking big!? Chris: You’re going to keep asking about that aren’t you? Gero: What are you doing? You’re supposed to be working! Lucille: I-I’m sorry, Doctor. I just finished gathering the-. Gero: I don’t need excuses. Just results. Lucille: Yes, Doctor. < LEANS DOWN ON HIS DESK; WHISPERS> Old bastard… Chris: Just cope for a bit longer, please? Gero: Lucille! Lucille: Yes, Doctor? Gero: Cease your conversing and assist me, immediately! Boy: What’s up, spiky? Minette: Pervert! Where’s the twin? Lazuli: Right here. Lazuli: So, how was school today? Minette: Fine, I guess. Made a perfect score on my math test. Lapis: Nice. Say, can you help me with my math? I’m having a bit of trouble with… multiplication. Minette: You don’t even go to school. Lapis: You got me there. Minette: Besides, I know you just want to get me alone with you. Lapis: I’m offended, Minnie! Minette: Told you not to call me that… Lapis: Come on, you like it when I call you that! Minette: What would give you that idea!? Lapis: See, sis? Look how happy she is! Lazuli: There something you not telling us, Minnie? Minette: Hmph, well enough about me. What have you two been doing all day? Lapis: Nothin. Minette: That usually means something. Lapis: Nah, we just ran into this old geezer while we were doin our thing. He looked pissed. Lazuli: Probably because you tried to steal something from him. Lapis: Wasn’t my fault he left his wallet out in broad daylight. Minette: Honestly, if you two would stop the robbing and everything, you’d be halfway decent people. You could come to school with me! Lapis: That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day, Minnie! Minette: I was serious… Lazuli: Have that fantasy if you want. It’s not going to happen. Minette: I’m just saying there’s a better future for you two besides stealing everything you see. Lapis: Oh yeah? Like what? Minette: … Well, um, you could work for the government? Lapis: That’s even funnier than the school line. Minette: Honestly, the fact that you two can steal and commit whatever crimes you can willy nilly means you have some sort of skill. Lapis: Yeah, and that means just because I can throw a punch that means I can fight in tournaments, right? Minette: You never know. Lapis: Keep dreamin, Minnie. Minette: I will when you stop calling me that. Lazuli: I’d give it a rest. Minette: Aren’t you the older sibling!? Surely you have some plans! Lazuli: Maybe, maybe not. How bout you? What’s your long-term plan? Minette: I want to become an adventurer. Lapis: What you wanna do that for? Travelling is boring. Minette: I dunno. It’s always the first answer that comes to mind. Guess my folks put me on this path. Lazuli: I see. You’re a momma’s AND a daddy’s girl. Minette: It’s not like that! I just… I want to see the world in ways that other people like me don’t. Much as I love the city life, I want to get out, ya know? I love my mom and dad, but I don’t want to feel like I’m trapped under the same roof forever. Lapis: If that’s the case, you should join up with us. With enough time, we could scrounge enough money to send you off. Minette: Not happening. I’m getting out of here my way. Lapis: Suit yourself. Lapis: Well, I’d love to continue this conversation but we’ve gotta hit the road. Minette: Quite. Minette: It’s nothing, Dad. Just… deep in thought about some stuff. Chris: Lwhh whh? Lucille: Christopher… Chris: Like what? Minette: My future, per say. Lucille: What about it? Minette: I’ve just been thinking… given our situation right now, maybe once we get ourselves properly settled and I graduate high school, maybe I can finally explore new places outside the city. Minette: Now Dad, before you say anything… Chris: What do you honestly expect me to say? Minette: That… “the world is too dangerous for someone as precious as you” or “you’ll only meet people who’ll use you to benefit themselves.” Chris: Pretty much. Minette: But Dad, that’s the world! That’s life! Chris: And that’s why I’m doing my part to shield you from it. Minette: But you know that’s not healthy, you know? The more you shield your child from the outside world- Chris: The more they feel spirited to leave, yes I know. But… Man: If you work for me, I’ll guarantee you fortune outta this world. For you, ya wife… and your kid. Your choice… Christopher. Minette: But what? Chris: But… But it’s my duty as a husband and as a father to make sure that his family is accounted for and healthy at all times! And darling, at your age, there’s no telling what kind of changes you’re going through. I went through the same thing! But, do you know what I did? Minette: What?... Chris: I stayed by my father’s side, took his advice to heart, and look where I am now! Minette: In a small house, with a tiny table and a television that barely works and a job that your own daughter isn’t allowed to know about? Chris: I’m with my family. Safe and sound. Sure it can be better, and it will be better, but we’re here. Together! Minette: Mom, come on! Lucille: Well, you have to understand where your father is coming from. He’s only trying to look out for you. Minette: By not letting me live my dream? Chris: By saving your dream. Minette: How is not letting me go out saving my dream!? Chris: Minette, you have to understand. The situation we’re in right now can only get better as long as we stay the current course and not get distracted by any outside interferences. Your mother and I are working our hardest to- Minette: And what is this mysterious job that you and Mom always disappear to? Minette: I know you two don’t work for the police station, believe me, I would know. Minette: Are you two involved with criminals!? Lucille: No, dear, that’s not it at all! Minette: Then what is it!? What kind of deal with the Devil did you make that made it so I can’t feel free!? Minette: Dad! Lucille: Sweetie… your father and I are honest, hard-working, law-abiding citizens just trying to pay the bills, just like everyone else. Minette: Oh yeah? Lucille: How… did you- Minette: I’ve known for a while, you know. You’ve never been good at hiding things, Mom. Minette: What are Dragon Balls? Chris: A Dragon Ball… is the solution to all our problems. Minette: What do you mean? Chris: A Dragon Ball is a spectacular creation, one made supposedly by the Gods. It’s said that once gathered together, they can work a single miracle that suits the gatherer’s desire. Minette: Like a genie!? Lucille: That’s what I said! Chris: Precisely like that. I uh… I promised myself I would keep you out of our business for your own protection. But I keep forgetting, you’re not stupid. Minette: Far from, so wait, does the Army know you know about the Dragon Balls? Chris: It’s quite the contrary actually. It’s a question of do they know I know about the Dragon Balls! When Lucy and I were brought in, no one mentioned such a device. When I realized that Commander Red was looking for them, I didn’t hesitate. I spent countless sleepless nights dedicating my research on the functionalities and locations of the Dragon Balls. Now, with the knowledge I have on hand, I intend to conduct my own search for them right under the Army’s skin! Lucille: Chris, are you serious? Chris: Absolutely! Minette: But wait, doesn’t this mean…? Chris: We can wish for whatever… we.. want. More money. A better house. Superpowers. And... maybe a private plane or a jet or something like that? Minette: Wait… seriously!? Chris: I’ve been thinking about this ever since you brought it up. If we can get the Dragon Balls, I can guarantee your safety better than I can working for those crooks! Chris: I make no promises, but if I do manage to gather the Dragon Balls, I can assure you that I’ll do my best to make sure mine… and your dreams can come true. Lucille: You sure did a 180 on that quickly. Chris: Well, when you have a great daughter, it’s kind of hard to resist. Minette: Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!!! Chris: We’re going places, honey. I promise. Chris: It was a promise I made with such enthusiasm in my heart… Chris: Such enthusiasm… ''Part II Chris: ''I’ve made an amazing discovery! Apparently, those Dragon Balls I’ve heard so much about are gathered in groups of seven. Only then, and then once every year, can they be gathered together for a single wish. Chris: According to the higher-ups, we’re already in the process of searching for the Dragon Balls as I write. The only complicated matter at hand is retrieving them when everyone isn’t looking. Chris: I shouldn’t be under as much pressure as I am. After all, they’re just the most powerful objects that currently exist in the known world… Chris: ...I need to prepare. Lucy: Moving out soon? Chris: Yellow’s given the order. We found another one. Chris: Something wrong? Lucy: You’ve heard about Muscle Tower, I’m sure. Chris: …Yes. Lucy: They found General White’s body a ways away from the destruction. Apparently, he wasn’t put there of his own volition. Chris: I’m sure whatever is out there, we can handle it. Skinnier Man: Here, have your spear! Youthful Voice: Nimbus!!! Upa: Dad!!! Lucy: Chris? Lucy: Are you alright? Chris: …No. Chris: We need to hurry it up. Lucy: Pardon? Chris: We have most of the Dragon Balls, along with the ones Tao… “collected”. Once they collect the rest, I can get close to them. Afterwards, we disappear. Lucy: We can’t just this after all- Chris: This? This!? Chris: Tell me, Lucy. What is this? What do you THINK this is? Chris: It’s a mercenary group. Chris: Did you forget…? Chris: That little, eye-patched bastard owes us. For everything. That poor boy… Lucy: What are we supposed to do? Air our grievances to him? Chris: …Maybe. Lucy: Don’t be ridiculous! Chris: I didn’t sign up to murder innocents! Lucy: I know… Chris: General Blue. Chris: He was here before I left HQ but I’ve still heard nothing from him. Where is he? Chris: Stay here. Lucy: What are you doing? Chris: Catching a ride. Chris: I’m going to see the boss, first thing in the morning. Chris: Commander. Chris: If I may… I overheard that you recently sent Silver on an expedition for the Dragon Balls… and he had to murder someone to get to it. Commander Red: … Chris: If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that the integrity of our search is modeled around- Commander Red: And who are you supposed to be? Chris: I’m, uh, Christopher Jenkins, sir. Commander Red: No… I don’t think so. Chris: Um… are you sure? Commander Red: You’re a no-name. Chris: I beg your pardon? Commander Red: A no-name who works for my cause. Without questions. Chris: What is this mighty cause of yours!? The last time I checked, killing innocents isn’t- Commander Red: GET BACK TO WORK! Officer Black: You’re planning something. Chris: … Officer Black: If you jeopardize the integrity of the Red Ribbon Army- Chris: Then what? You’ll report me to Red? Have me executed? Whatever you do to me pales in comparison to what I’ll do if you don’t leave me alone. Officer Black: The scientist is rather annoying, sir. Commander Red: Normally I’d have him killed for such insubordination, but I have a different idea. You know what to do. Officer Black: It’ll be done. Minette: See ya! Lapis: The hell? Officer Black: Wake up! Commander Red: You thought you could fool me, eh? Chris: Sir- Commander Red: You have the nerve to call me “Sir” after what you did? Chris: What… did I do? Commander Red: You think me a fool? Chris: Why not? Took you long enough to pay attention to your own business. Commander Red: Are you mocking me? Lucy: Chris… don’t. Officer Black: Listen to your wife. Chris: Or what? You gonna fire us? Tough. We have another way of getting the Dragon Balls right under your dumbass! Commander Red: … Commander Red: Kill them. Chris: Wait… what? Chris: Minette! Minette: DADDY! Officer Black: Commander Red, Colonel Violet has returned with the Dragon Ball. Chris: Please! Just let them go! I’m the want you want! Chris: What the hell… Minette: Mom? Dad? Chris: Isn’t that… <''AN EXCERPT FROM HEART OF A WARRIOR''> Chris: Please reconsider, Sir. This idea, these Androids you’re so worked up over, this must have- Man: I’ll have no more of your complaints, Christopher. Do you not understand the importance of this? The fear we could inflict. The enemies that we could crush? Lucy: Sir, if I may, the amount of trouble it would cause to have artificial machines, each with their own mind, willingly serve under us, that’s just too much! We already have that failure in the mountains. These things, these… “machines”, as powerful as they are, under our beck and call alone? Without any other leadership or guidance? Imagine what the repercussions could be if they were to turn on us. Man: You as well, Lucille? You should recognize that, to maintain our course towards the primary objective, we have to take measures that, while inconceivable to you, would only warrant our dominance even higher than anyone could’ve imagined. Lucy: But Sir- Man: Especially someone like you should understand that. With you two and that girl you picked up for me. Had it not been for you, I would’ve used her as the perfect specimen for my first creation. Lucy: You leave her out of this! She has no part in this experiment of yours! Man: How is she, by the way? Still on the way to kicking the bucket? Chris: Leave her out of this, Doctor. We followed you religiously in a different time, but now we want nothing to do with your foolish experiment, and, to be frank, we want even less to do with you! Man: If that is your wish. But know that I will continue my research, with or without someone as spineless as you. Whether my research involves taking that girl by force, or anyone else that I come across, it will be done. Chris: Bastard… if you lay one finger on her- Man: You’ll do what, exactly? Rebel against me? You must know that such actions have consequences… such as the collection of that girl. Chris and Lucy: What!? Man: You’ve revealed that you have possible thoughts of rebellion. That alone is prime for dismissal, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt just this once. In exchange for the girl. Chris: You… Man: And if you don’t comply, I’ll make the rest of your pathetic lives a living hell, by the hands… of her. As of the end of this week, she’s my property. Say your goodbyes soon. Chris: You… you… GERO! Dr. Gero: Good day. Chris: Ms. Briefs, we have someone that we’d be delighted for you to meet. Bulma: Hm? Bulma: Who’s that? Lucy: Introduce yourself, sweetie. Spiky-haired Girl: … Spiky-Haired Girl: Nion… Category:Fan Fiction